Who knows when
by perfect-match
Summary: Chap. 2 Starting 3 days before suze's birthday Jesse is missing and some weird guy named Oso shows up with a strange necklace Weird i know but those are the best ones!
1. Gold Sapphire and Joya

Yea, yea, it's short & it probably stinks so bad but oh well. This isn't the one I have been writing/planning to put on fanfiction but it's an idea I got really late last night/really early this morning.  
  
Suze's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe that it started this way. I never would have guessed if someone had told me. But everything that is read in these pages is 100% true but if you don't believe than that is up to you and you alone.  
  
******************************************************  
  
June 2nd  
  
I laid in my bed, looking out the window. Where had you been this past month? You told me that you didn't know when you would be back, but you were positive that it wouldn't be long. Spike's been missing you like crazy, and he's not the only one. In the background, the radio started to play Britney Spears' "I will still love you". Not making a sound, myself, I slowly listen to the lyrics:  
  
Time may take us apart, but I will still love you. I promise  
  
And when the stars, stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
  
I promise that you'll be my one my only everything, I'll never be untrue  
  
And I promise back that for your love I will do anything  
  
I will give you the stars  
  
I will buy you the moon  
  
And even in our longest of our nights  
  
And Even through the darkest days our  
  
Love will find away  
  
Why does it seem that the radio always plays songs to what you are feeling? Or it could just be this one time, that my feelings and the lyrics correspond. But none of that matters. I've been able to get along in school with out you, no one notices anything different except for CeeCee. She knows that something is up but can't decide on what it is? I can't tell her, she would never believe me. "Hey CeeCee, Did you know that I like someone. Yea he's over 150 years old and used to live in my bedroom." I would probably be locked up in a white padded room with the key thrown away.  
  
Taking about how old someone is my birthday is just around the corner, on June 5th (A/N: when is her b-day??) That's only 3 days away until I turn 18. Will you be back by then? I close my eyes and turn off the radio with the fancy remote thing that Andy gave me. Who knows when things will be the same, if they ever will....  
  
Dream State:  
  
I sit on the edge of my bed lacing my shoes, and glance at my self in the mirror. I'm looking good too, and why not? It's my birthday. My black jeans and diagonal red and black striped might be a bit different than what I usually wear, but I want to stand out today.  
  
"Suzie! Hurry up your going to be late."  
  
My mom calls from downstairs as I open the door. Checking my watch, I notice that I'm extremely early to be leaving. The smell of blueberries pours from the kitchen and as I open the door I notice that there are pancakes waiting for me. One word: YUM! My mom sits across the table with a smile on her face.  
  
"I hoped that by telling you that you were going to be late that you'd be down here fast."  
  
I looked at the food then at my mom.  
  
"Did you make these?"  
  
"Yup, Andy's not the only cook around here."  
  
She looked so weird as she said this. I couldn't help but wonder what was up.  
  
"Thanks mom!" I went over and hugged her.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm at school sitting in first block. Why is English so boring? I don't even have CeeCee or Adam to save me this year. I glance out the window as the teacher drones on about Mark Twain. Why can't we read something that's not a classic? Like Artemis Fowl or something by Tamora Pierce, not that I have read them or anything but I've heard that they are good books. (A/N: they are!) In a daze, I hear a faint knock on the door to the classroom, but I just ignore it.  
  
"Susannah..."  
  
Looking out the window, still, my thoughts wander to Jesse. When is he going to be back, I mean today would be a great day. It's my birthday and all.  
  
"Susannah..."  
  
It would be a great birthday present.  
  
"Susannah..."  
  
"WHAT?!" My eyes open, I'm back in my room staring at two dark eyes looking back at mine. (A/N: i.e. she awake now) Okay that's a bit scary. You don't think so? Okay let's see your reaction to someone being about 2 inches from your face when you wake up at... oh 3 o'clock in the morning, when you were having an okay dream.  
  
"Susannah... please do not scream"  
  
What the heck? No one calls me Susannah, except Jesse and he wasn't here. This guy better have some good answer for calling me that.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be screaming if you weren't so close to my face."  
  
"That is true, pardon me."  
  
The guy backed up from me and stood in the middle of the room. I looked at what he was wearing: an old, torn up brown shirt and matching pants. He looked like Jesse in the facial features, with the dark hair and the dark eyes and the height but other than that you could tell he wasn't Jesse. There was something similar about him though. When I had first seen his eyes I had thought that it was Jesse, but it wasn't. Where was this guy from and why is he in my room?  
  
"Not to be rude but who are you? And what are you doing here?"  
  
This got his attention, and with that he bowed down in front of me.  
  
"Forgive me Joya, my name is Oso or Bear. I come from the city of Sapphire. That is all I am able to tell you. I am sorry."  
  
Joya? What is with the names around here? First calling me by my first name and now Joya? What did Joya mean anyways? This had to stop, now.  
  
"Um... Joya? Why did you call me Joya. My name is Suze. And what are you doing in my room?"  
  
Oso looked like he was trying to tell me something but was bound by something and couldn't tell me. I was about to give up.  
  
"Look, just tell me why you are here."  
  
Relieved, Oso took something out of his pocket. It was a beautiful necklace that was a gold star in the with a stone in the middle, a deep blue Sapphire. Rising from the floor, Oso walked only a few steps before kneeling in front of my bed. With his palms up, laid the necklace. It was so beautiful. The actual star was no bigger than a quarter and had eight points on it. The chain had the look as if it was so fragile that it would break if touched. Oso looked up at me.  
  
"It is called the Gold Sapphire. This necklace, found in Egypt, is from the Egyptian time period and it is foretold that the person who wears this necklace has a..." Oso paused before he started again as if he wanted to choose the correct words. "has a interesting future before them."  
  
As he said this, he placed the necklace into one of my hands. Okay, was this guy high or something? Interesting future? How about an interesting present? I mean I can see ghost!  
  
"Right... so why give this to me? I mean yea, I'm all for an interesting future but why me? Why not someone in Canada or Kansas?"  
  
Oso bowed again, "I am sorry but I am unable to tell you." He paused looked at my digital clock, which read: 3:37. "I must be leaving, I am sorry I am not able to tell you more but here take this letter along with the necklace. I do hope this will help you, Joya."  
  
Before I could begin again, Oso placed the note into my other hand and left the room as if he was a ghost. Okay, now I'm confused. He didn't look at all like a ghost, but that does explain how he got into my room. And what is the big deal with this necklace? Interesting future? Ha, right now I wish I had a boring one. Looking at the clock once more I finally decide that it would be better to figure out my "future" with a full night sleep. Placing the note and the necklace on the nightstand, my eyes close and I slowly drift into a deep sleep.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Like it? I know it's short I just wrote it in about 20mins. It's my first one & it's just a first draft but I wanted to get it out there so I knew if people liked it or not. As soon as I get this up, I'm going to start chapter 2 (w/ or w/o reviews) but.... I would want to know what ya'll think of it, so please respond. Oh yea anyone willing to beta read? Thanks  
  
~perfect-match 


	2. Fire and cookies

AHHH!!!! I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER!!!! FORGIVE ME! Disclaimer: Yea don't own anything except for the burnt cookies. Offers a cookie to everyone, try them they are really good. *runs away...* Oh yea Go my first reviewers! I'd write your names down but the Internet is down! BUT GO YOU!!! WHOOT! And now for the story which you all will love *everyone nods in approval except those who haven't had any of the cookies while I smile in Glee*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I awoke the next day, as if nothing had happened. Thankfully it was Wednesday, and a half day. It was some weird holiday that we got off for. Don't ask me what because I have no idea. Being me, a searched for clothes to wear to school. With all the clothes I have, I could find absolutely nothing I wanted to wear. I finally decided on a JS Collections Women's Black Chiffon Multi-layer Skirt, JS Collections Women's Ottoman Top with Satin Piping colored rose and Mia Lindell Women's Sandal in black. (A/N: If you don't know what they are don't worry I didn't either until I went searching for clothes for the story. I probably wont do this for every outfit but it was fun looking up) As I ran downstairs, I took one last look at the window, hoping that Jesse would be there but I knew better than that.  
  
"DUDE, look at that! There's smoke coming from the school!"  
  
Okay, WHAT?!? That snapped me out of my trance, that I usually am in going to school. Looking out the front window in of the car, you could definitely see the smoke pouring out of the roofs of the Mission. Sleepy tossed the phone to Doc.  
  
"Call mom and dad and tell them what's up. I'm going to see if there is school today for ya'll today."  
  
Okay, there is smoke coming from the school and all he can think about is if there is school? What about Father Dom and the other people who live there. Wondering why Sleepy's driving? He's out of school for the summer, that bum. Soon enough though, the car was stopped by others trying to see if there was school. As soon as we came to an almost stop, I unbuckled myself, grabbed my bag and hightailed it out of the car.  
  
"Now where does she think she's going?" Dopey asked to anyone who cared.  
  
The response to that? To see if I could help Father Dom in any way. Thankfully when I got there, everyone was outside and safe. And not surprisingly, CeeCee was there taking pictures and interviewing the priest and nuns, for the newspaper no less.  
  
"Susannah! What are you doing here? I know why Ms. Webb is but you should not be here."  
  
Smiling I turned around, who else but Father Dom. You could tell that he was not ready, if anyone could be ready, for this fire to come. The smell of smoke could be smelt of him for a couple feet away. His hair was a mess and one could know that it wasn't combed at all that morning.  
  
"Happy to see you too, Father Dom. Do you what made this smoke thing occur?"  
  
"Susannah, that's just not smoke, there is a fire in there and so far with the damage that has occurred so far, classes will be cancelled for the rest of the week. Thankfully all of the finals have been taken so if is decided that there will be no school for the rest of the school year, everything is okay."  
  
"Is there anyone inside? Why isn't the fire department here yet? How did the fire occur?"  
  
Shaking his head, Father Dom began. "So many questions so little time. Susannah the fire department has already been here for 30 minutes, they are just on the other side of the school. No, no one is inside the building, I personally checked." Ah! So that's why he smells like smoke so bad! "And it happened because of a squirrel knocking over a candle that a novice had left out. The novice will not be punished because there were other people present and they could have done something."  
  
I was about to say something when I heard Sleepy call from the car, "SUZE, IF YOU DON'T GET IN THE CAR NOW, WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU HERE" Saying good- bye to Father Dom & ran over to CeeCee, who was done with her interviewing and picture taking.  
  
"Hey Cee, need a ride?"  
  
"Sure that'd be great! I was going to wait until my mom came but I'll call her and tell her otherwise."  
  
Walking over to the car, CeeCee flipped out a cell phone and told her mom what was going to go on.  
  
"Aw... come on Suze, You could have asked before you invited a friend to come."  
  
CeeCee and I were back in the car, with Dopey and of course he had to open his big mouth.  
  
"Brad, would you have said yes if I had asked?"  
  
Before he could answer, I did for him. "No didn't think so."  
  
CeeCee tried to hold back a laugh but was failing horribly. Thankfully it was a quick drive home. As soon as we got there both CeeCee and I ran up to my room. Glancing around before I let CeeCee in, I sighed. Where was he? I was going to- no I need to forget it. Jesse did tell me he didn't know when he would be back, so I can't be mad that he isn't back yet. I just want him back, ya know? But who knows when.  
  
"What was up with your brother back there?" CeeCee said as she came into my room, dumping her bag near the door.  
  
"No idea he's a bit of a moron if you ask me."  
  
"Well yea that goes without saying." The both of us laughed and plopped ourselves onto my bed.  
  
"So..." CeeCee began, turning around to face me. "What's going on with you and Jesse?" (A/N: Remember this is right before her 18th b-day so... yea)  
  
I tried not to blush or show any emotion at all because Jesse's a very sore subject at the moment. "Well I haven't seen much of him recently because he's away doing something."  
  
"Away doing something? Come off it Simon, he's a..." She had to take a deep breath before she continued. I still think that it's hard for CeeCee to believe what's going on. "ghost. Couldn't he just pop up and say hi every so often? And what could he be doing? I mean he's a ghost for crying out loud? What is there to do?"  
  
To be truthful, I couldn't tell her. Jesse never told me what he was doing, all I knew was that every time the subject came up, Jesse had a smile on his face and would try, and succeed, to avoid the topic.  
  
"Don't know really. Hey do you want to do something? Everyone's probably out, except for Doc, doing whatever. We have the whole house to ourselves."  
  
Getting an evil grin on her face, CeeCee looked at me and only said three words that would terrify me later on. Those three words? Are you sure you want to know? Okay they were: CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES. Innocent I know, but not when two teenage girls are making them from scratch. It spells danger for anyone who even thinks of eating them. But that wasn't what we were worried about, so as soon as CeeCee said those words, we raced downstairs and grabbed all the ingredients to make the cookies.  
  
Entering the kitchen, I pulled my mom's cookbook off the shelf and started to turn the pages. 'chocolate chip cookies where are you?' I said to myself.  
  
"Here it is, page 406." Turning to the page I began to read off ingredients to CeeCee. "1 and ¼ cup flour, ½ cup brown sugar, ½ cup butter, ¼ cup sugar, 1 egg, 1 teaspoon vanilla extract, ½ teaspoon baking soda, ½ teaspoon salt, 1 6-ounce of chocolate chips... better make that 10 ounces, ½ cup walnuts. Do we want walnuts, (A/N: I DO! () na.. take too much time to chop." (A/N: ( lol ) Looking at what was laid out, which was about half, CeeCee and I decided to improvise.  
  
"Lets see," CeeCee started to pick over what she wanted to substitute for the missing ingredients. "We don't have any sugar or baking soda, which is fine, well just add the ¼ cup of sugar to the ½ cup of brown sugar and instead of using baking soda, we'll use baking powder."  
  
I looked at her uneasily, "You sure about that Cee?"  
  
She shrugged, "What harm could it do?"  
  
Without another doubt in our minds, we began to make the cookies. It was fun, and there was an um... little flour war you could say. We were both so covered in flour that we looked like twins.  
  
"Suze, you should see your self in the mirror!" CeeCee said from where she was laying on the floor, "You look like me!"  
  
Smiling, I got and looked in at my reflection in the mirror. "Yea I do! But that doesn't mean Adam will start to like me now."  
  
"He better not! That boy... I don't know why we still put up with him!"  
  
"That's because..." before I could finish, CeeCee cut me off.  
  
"Suze... you're treading on thin ice now...."  
  
I laughed, CeeCee still hadn't gotten over her thing for Adam. Little did she know that Adam's been telling me stuff that she'd love to know about. The pain of being stuck in the middle, it was wonderful. So there we were, sitting on the kitchen floor covered in flour waiting for the cookies to be cooked.  
  
"Suze, you know with the fire at the Mission today?"  
  
"Yea what about it?"  
  
"Well, um... I don't know if you'll believe me but um... last night, when I was sleeping, I had a dream about fire spreading though out the school. It kind of spooked me this morning when it actually occurred. What do you think it means?"  
  
"I find it spooky but shouldn't you be asking your aunt about this? I mean yea I can see ghost and all but she the physic. Oh! Maybe you have some of her powers!"  
  
"As if! I'd rather not!" CeeCee collected some more flour and threw it at me. Being dust, it never touched me and if it did, well no one could tell.  
  
"Well what I find weird is that last night I was having a dream about the school but with no fire. I think it was my birthday."  
  
As I begun to think about last night, I remembered. The Necklace!  
  
"Cee, I'll be right back! Watch the cookies and make sure they don't burn!"  
  
"Sure but where are you going?"  
  
"Up to my room, I forgot something." I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, two at a time. I tried to remember the night before. Oso and necklace... 'Where did I put it?' There I noticed it and the note on the nightstand next to the bed. Picking both up I ran downstairs back into the kitchen.  
  
"What was all that about, Suze?"  
  
"This..." I showed her the necklace and the note.  
  
"Oh my... Where'd you get such a thing? And more importantly, Who's it from?!?"  
  
"I got it last night, from some weird guy named Oso."  
  
"Oso? Isn't that Spanish for bear?" CeeCee unlike my self took Spanish instead of French. Hum... might need to start taking lessons from a certain friend. So anyways we both started to look over the note.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sorry, I would have written more but something came up making me leave my second home, called the computer. Don't tell me I'm the only one. Lol anyways stay tuned for the next chapter: What's in the note? Where's Jessie? Where's Paul? What are CeeCee and Suze going to do for the rest of the week? And most importantly: WHEN WILL THE COOKIES BE DONE AND ARE THEY OKAY WITH THE DIFFERENT INGREDIENTS?!?!?  
  
~perfect-match 


End file.
